Sakura's Birthday
by Tri17
Summary: Side story to Betrayed. It's Sakura's first birthday at the Akatsuki and no one knows. Shh... I'm sorry I couldn't have been here earlier... But... I got you something. Giving the half asleep Sakura a box, Itachi kissed her forehead and left.


This is a side story to Betrayed. It's still in Sakura's first (nine) months at the Akatsuki.

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_Reading out loud_"

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday**

by Tri17

Everything was beautiful at the Akatsuki base. The sun was shining, birds chirping... NOT! Actually, everything was storming and Sakura was stuck inside on this rainy day with the rest of the members. Kisame was drinking sake, Deidara drawing, Tobi playing video games, and Itachi was on a mission.

But today was special. It was March 28. Sakura's 18th birthday and no one knew. She had only been with the Akatsuki for nine months now, and has been engaged to Itachi for one month. But still, no one knew that it was her birthday.

_'They all probably forgot... Even my own fiancee.' _Sakura sighed and continued watching the rain trickle down her window. "Happy birthday Sakura," she whispered putting her head agaisnt her window.

The rain seemed to show what she was feeling. Like crying.

_'Everyone in Konoha would have remembered. I would be celebrating at Ichiraku right now... Eating a big birthday bowl of ramen and wouldn't be able to finish it. Naruto would smile at me, taking it away and finishing it up. Hinata would laugh slightly as would I. Then Ino would run up and drag me and Hinata off to party at some club. We'd come back to my apartment where a big surprise party would be held. I would have fun the entire day and feel so special. Not what I'm doing now...' _Sakura felt a tear slip past her eye. It traveled down her cheek and onto her lip. More followed. "I always dreamed of so much more than this..." she whispered. "I would be married to Sasuke-kun and he would remember my birthday and we'd have so much fun... Naruto and Hinata would help us celebrate and have a big party..." More tears spilled out.

"Sakura-san, come play with me!" Tobi called from the other side of her doorway.

"I... can't Tobi... Sorry." Sakura hiccuped, swallowing a sob.

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Okay..." She heard his footsteps pad back into the other room.

"Tsunade-sama, Shinzune, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, everyone... Why can't I be home?" Sakura felt more tears spill down her cheek. "Why can't I be with you guys?"

"Saku-chan?" Deidara opened the door. "What's wrong, yeah?" he asked walking over to her.

"Nothing!" Sakura turned around quickly, plastering a smile onto her face.

"Saku-chan..." Deidara sighed. "Come here, yeah. What's wrong? You've been crying." Deidara sat on the bed and Sakura dutifully walked over to him. She began to cry into his chest. After five minutes she stopped.

"Sorry..."

"Tell me, what is wrong, yeah?"

"I'm 18..."

"When did you turn 18, yeah!?"

"Today... it's my birthday..." Deidara abruptly stood up, his eyes wide.

"Stay in here for awhile, okay?"

"Yeah..." Deidara smiled at her and ran out of the room.

* * *

Deidara ran down the hallway to where Tobi and Kisame were. 

"Today is Sakura-chan's birthday, yeah! We gotta... We have to do something, yeah!"

"Was that what was wrong with her?"

"Yes, Tobi. Now c'mon, we have to get ready for a party!"

"Sure, whatever."

"Kisame! Get decorations, Tobi, make some food, and I'll get games and stuff ready, yeah! Then we all have to find her a gift, yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Sakura looked boredly out her window. An hour had gone by.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, come on out, yeah!" Deidara grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

Going into the main room of the Akatsuki, Sakura saw what they had all did. They had made it into a party room with a small pile of gifts.

"You guys... Thank you so much!" Sakura hugged each of them.

They began to party, eat, and Sakura opened her gifts.

Sake from Kisame, A beautiful picture from Deidara, and a hand made hair ornament from Tobi.

"Thank you guys so much!" They continued to party, all deciding to have a drinking contest.

"You're on!" Kisame shouted grabbing the sake bottles.

By the second bottle, Tobi was gone. The third bottle, Deidara barely hanging on.

"I...don'tttt thiiinnnksss I can... yeah." Deidara passed out on the table, drool hanging out of his mouth.

Five bottles later, Sakura was too drunk to pick up a cup. Kisame was still going.

At bottle 12, Kisame stopped.

They were wasted.

They began to talk about nothing and sharing funny stories, none of which would be remembered by morning.

"Thiiisss one time -hic- I sawww thiss girls and she -hic- said I loooked like a fishhh -hic-! I got angryyy and -hic- killed her!"

"You know... Deeeiiiidara... Kisa...me... does looke like a fish! -hic- That's so... funnnny!"

"It isss -hic- yeah!"

Around 2:00 in the morning, they finally went to bed.

Laying in her bed, Sakura looked out her window.

_'I suppose this wasn't such a bad birthday... But... Itachi... never came' _Sakura drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_'Wha...What?' _Opening her eyes Sakura looked at the clock. _'3:18?' _Sitting up she noticed what had woken her up.

"Itachi!" _'Oww... headache... I'm gonna have a killer hangover...' _

"Shh... I'm sorry I couldn't have been here earlier... But... I got you something." Giving the half asleep Sakura a box, Itachi kissed her forehead and left. "Happy 18th birthday, Sakura."

Opening the box Sakura pulled out a silver necklace. There was a blood red cherry blossom pendent attached to the silver chain. Fingering it she felt engravings on the back.

"What? ..." Sakura gasped when she read it. "_I love you, cherry blossom_." Sakura broke out into a smile. Putting it around her neck Sakura drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a killer headache. Putting her hands to her temples Sakura healed herself enough to make the pain go away. 

"Did I dream last night about the..." Feeling her neck, Sakura smiled. "I guess not." Smiling, she walked into Itachi's room.

He was still sleeping, his black hair sprayed on his red silk pillow. Getting on his bed, she leaned down and kissed him, knowing he was awake. Itachi would have had to have woken up by now.

She was rewarded from her efforts as Itachi responded immediately.

He put his hands on her neck, his fingers threading through her silky pink locks.

Sakura licked his lips, him opening immediately. She began exploring every crevice of his mouth. His tongue took control soon though.

Breaking apart, Sakura looked breathless at him. He smirked and rose up to her lips, nibbling on them. Her tongue darted out, meeting his.

Itachi pulled her down onto him, beginning to kiss her again. This time, he took control of her mouth.

Breaking away she said, "I love you, too. This has to have been one of the best birthdays ever."

* * *

Short, yes? Oh well... I thought it would be a nice gift for 1. Sakura's birthday. And 2. my Betrayed readers since I haven't updated in forever!!

For my Betrayed readers, I'd like to say I'm sorry about not updating... but I've lost inspiration on it (actually, it took me forever to write this chapter... I've kinda lost a lot of inspiration on writing Naruto) but I should be working on my chapter this next week, as it is my spring break!


End file.
